1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the image processing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a tilt-based look around effect image enhancement method that enables two-dimensional images to be depth enhanced and displayed for example from a different point of view based on the tilt or orientation, and/or movement of the viewing device itself. Embodiments may further alter or otherwise utilize different parallax maps to apply depth to the image based on the display type, e.g., two-dimensional or stereoscopic display. In addition, embodiments may display information foreign to the image when portions of the image are exposed during the look around effect, including advertisements, game information, hyperlinks or any other data not originally in the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depth capable image displays present different image information to be viewed based on the angle at which a viewer is situated with respect to the display. A “look around effect” occurs as the viewer moves to a different position wherein the display provides different image information based on the point of view of the observer.
One format for viewing images is a two-dimensional format, for example that may be viewed on a standard computer monitor. When moving about a two-dimensional display, an observer views the image as a flat, for example an image that is displayed in a plane, and otherwise without depth, although shading and lighting may give the observer a sense of depth for portions of the image. This is not considered a three-dimensional view of an image, but rather only a two-dimensional display. Two-dimensional medical imaging systems are the most common and lowest cost system.
Another format for viewing images is a three-dimensional format, however most three-dimensional imagery is displayed in an encoded format and projected onto a two-dimensional display. This enables three-dimensional viewing for example with anaglyph glasses or polarized glasses. Other displays may provide different information based on the orientation with respect to the display, e.g., autostereoscopic displays that do not require special glasses for viewing. An example of such as display is a lenticular display. Alternatively, two images that are shown alternately to the left and right eyes that may be viewed with shutter glasses. Any display type may be utilized for the look around effect as long as objects or portions thereof appear when viewed from one orientation that are not visible from another orientation. Many types of three-dimensional systems are more expensive than existing two-dimensional imaging systems. All known types of displays capable of observing the look around effect require the observer to move around the display to observe the effect.
What is unknown in the art is a tilt-based look around effect image enhancement method that enables two-dimensional images to be depth enhanced and viewed for example from a different point of view based on the tilt of the viewing device itself. This would enable tablet computers and mobile devices to display the effect with standard two-dimensional display technology. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a tilt-based look around effect image enhancement method.